


Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Lauren looked at the kids, seeing their attention on her. She surveyed her new foster kids. She stopped caring for names after her fourth home. She wasn't going to stay long enough to actually make a connection, but she learned to study the other kids she lived with, after one of her foster siblings hurt her.Ally, the oldest, wasn't very tall for most nine year olds she had met. She had a grin on her face, and seemed to be jittery. Normani, the kid that was the same age as her, was watching her. She looked a little scary to Lauren. Camila was the smallest one. She was eating a banana and was holding Dinah's hand. Dinah was pretty tall for a five year old. She was about the same size as Ally. She was smiling, but she still scared Lauren.





	Nowhere I'd Rather Be

"You're gonna be staying here for a while, okay?" Ms. Olsen said, crouching down in front of a green eyed girl. She had been Lauren Jauregui's social worker for the last three years, since the death of the young girl's parents. A group of men broke into their house and murdered Michael Jauregui, before finding Clara in the bedroom. They did things to her, while Lauren watched from the closet.

Lauren was found two days later, catatonic, dehydrated and hungry. Elizabeth was assigned to the girl, who was traumatized by what she had seen. In the three years in the system, Lauren had been in ten foster homes. Each time, Lauren's anger and her nightmares causing her foster parents to ask for her to be taken somewhere else.

She would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming at the top of her lungs, and when her foster parents or anyone who checked on her, she'd physically fight back. It would happen most nights, with a few nights where Lauren woke up before her nightmares got too bad. Her night terrors had prevented her from making friends.

But she would have moments where she'd get violent and just hit or scream at one of her other foster siblings/parents. After the first three times, Elizabeth had set up for Lauren to have therapy session to help through her emotions, but the younger girl wouldn't talk to her therapist and just go in her own mind.

Lauren didn't have a lot of hope in this house. She didn't really have hope anymore.

The front door opened, as Lauren stepped closer to her social worker. She looked up to see a dark haired woman.

"Elizabeth, and this must be Lauren," the woman said, smiling. She crouched down in front of the six year old. "I'm Selena Gomez, my wife and I will be one of your foster mothers."

Lauren looked down.

"Come in," Selena told them, moving out the doorway. Elizabeth gently pushed Lauren in. The little girl walked into the house.

Lauren looked around the house, seeing another woman and four other little girls. She moved back, hiding behind Elizabeth.

"This is Demi, my wife, and our four foster daughters, Ally, 9, Normani, 6, Camila and Dinah, both 5. They are really nice and excited to meet you Lauren."

Lauren looked at the kids, seeing their attention on her. She surveyed her new foster kids. She stopped caring for names after her fourth home. She wasn't going to stay long enough to actually make a connection, but she learned to study the other kids she lived with, after one of her foster siblings hurt her.

Ally, the oldest, wasn't very tall for most nine year olds she had met. She had a grin on her face, and seemed to be jittery. Normani, the kid that was the same age as her, was watching her. She looked a little scary to Lauren. Camila was the smallest one. She was eating a banana and was holding Dinah's hand. Dinah was pretty tall for a five year old. She was about the same size as Ally. She was smiling, but she still scared Lauren.

(Allyson Hernandez was placed in foster care when she was two. Her parents never explained why. They just gave up their rights to their daughter and disappeared, they never found out what happened to her older brother, and Ally doesn't even remember him. She turned out to be a happy child.

Normani Hamilton lost her family during a disaster, and was placed in a home, before Demi and Selena decided to foster her. She ended up being closed off, but very sweet when she opened up.

Dinah Jane Hansen was up for adoption the second she was born, and unfortunately wasn't able to find a couple or anyone who wanted to adopt her. Her parents were unable to support a baby and with a heavy heart gave her up. But she was placed with Demi and Selena and had been a happy child since.

Camila Cabello, born Karla but didn't like that name, lost her parents a year before in a car crash. Her parents migrated to America in hopes that their child, who hadn't been born yet, would have many opportunities. Which two parents who only spoke Spanish, Camila never really got the chance to learn the other language. She was a lovable child, sweet and always smiling.)

"Hi," Ally said, waving. "We're gonna keep you safe."

Lauren looked up at Elizabeth, who smiled. "Go ahead."

The green eyed girl shook her head. She gripped Elizabeth's shirt.

Elizabeth sighed, petting Lauren's head. She crouched down in front her charge. "Lauren, Selena and Demi are really nice. And they want to help you."

Lauren's eyes shifted to Demi and Selena. "They give up," she whispered, "no one wants me."

"Lo, Demi and Selena, they  _asked_  for you. They heard about you and wanted you to live here," Elizabeth whispered, fixing Lauren's jacket.

The younger six year old nodded her head, tears in her eyes. Lauren knew she wasn't going to last long. She wasn't going to stay long. The faster she gives in, the faster she leaves.

Elizabeth gave Lauren a hug. "Let's go see your room, yeah?"

The four other girls ran out the room. Selena and Demi lead Elizabeth and Lauren down the hall.

"That is the restroom, the door will always be open unless someone is inside. This is Demi and my bedroom, come to us if we need something. That is Camila and Dinah's room. Across that is Normani and Ally's room. Your room is across ours," Selena explained, stopping in front of Lauren's room.

Demi opened the door, allowing everyone to enter.

Lauren looked around. The walls were a light blue color. The bed comforters were white and blue with white cabinets. The room was nice, simple but nice.

And Lauren felt nothing. She just looked around the room, not feeling any connection to it. If it were any other kid, they'd be over the moon, but Lauren had given up hope a long time ago. At age six, she had nothing.

"We helped," Ally told Elizabeth, nodding her head. "I did that wall, Mila did that one, Mani that one, and DJ that one."

Elizabeth smiled. "You guys did a great job, I think Lauren really likes it, right?"

Lauren looked at Elizabeth, and with no emotion answered, "Yes."

Sighing softly, Elizabeth looked at her watch. Cursing under her breath, she turned to the foster mothers. "Do you have any questions?"

"We have Lauren's file. We know her allergies and what she needs," Demi answered, her eyes on the girl in question.

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, well I have another case I need to deal with. I'll be back at the end of week to see how things are. You have number if you need anything."

The foster mothers nodded their heads. The adults walked out, leaving the kids alone.

"Do you like the room?" Ally asked, being the least shy out of the girls.

Lauren shrugged. "It's okay."

"You don't like it?"

"I'm gonna leave soon," Lauren answered, shrugging.

"Que dice?" Camila asked, frowning.

Lauren's eyes turned to Camila. "Me voy a ir."

"Porque?"

Lauren ignored her. She turned to Ally.

"Girls!" Demi called from the living room.

Dinah ran out the room first, pulling Camila with her.

"Let's go," Ally told the new girl, who was watching.

Normani's eyes stayed on Lauren. The youngest girl in the room stared back, before walking out the room.

She walked into the living room, where Dinah and Camila were sitting on the couch. A Spanish version of Spongebob was on television.

"So Elizabeth told us you have scary dreams," Demi said, looking at the girl.

Lauren nodded her head.

"Selena started lunch, are you hungry?"

Lauren shrugged.

Demi sighed, "Lauren, we are going to try our best to help you."

Lauren looked at her, before looking back at television.

"Es el Bob esponja," Camila said, pointing to the television.

Lauren turned to Camila, who was staring at the television, her eyes on the bucktooth yellow sponge.

The five girls watched the show in silence (except Camila who would giggle every once in a while).

Selena finished the lunch and called for the girls. They all went to the kitchen, where Lauren sat down away from everyone. She looked at the mac and cheese in front of her.

"Camila only speaks Spanish?" Lauren asked, looking at her new foster parents.

Selena nodded her head. "We are teaching her English."

Lauren looked at her food, before reaching for it. Slowly, she ate it, listening to the other girls giggle and laugh.

-

Lauren was alone. She took that moment to really examine her new room. Elizabeth had given Demi and Selena her things before Lauren arrived. She saw some of her belongings on drawers, in drawers. She looked into the closet, and saw her jackets. She saw a bin in the middle. She walked forward and opened it, seeing toys and stuffed animals. She froze when she saw a familiar one. She reached into the bin and grabbed the stuffed bear. She sat on the ground, while she stroked his fur.

 _"Oh no, Mr. Bear is sad that you're sad,"_   _Clara cooed, while Lauren held her scraped knee._

_Lauren rubbed her tear filled eyes, "Bawwy," Lauren said, reaching for the bear._

_Clara gently pressed "Barry" into Lauren's chest, and the little girl hugged it tightly. She hugged the bear while her mother cleaned her cut._

_"My brave little girl," Clara whispered, kissing the top of Lauren's head._

_"Bawwy too," Lauren said, offering the bear to her mother._

_Clara laughed as she kissed the bear's forehead._

_Lauren giggled, hugging the bear tightly._

Lauren looked at the bear, her eyes filling with tears. She hugged the bear tightly, her eyes screwed shut. "Mama," she whispered, curling up. She kissed the bear's forehead just like her mom used to.

After a few minutes on the ground, Lauren moved to the bed and curled up. Hugging the bear tightly, she closed her eyes.

-

Camila kissed the picture in her hand. She always said goodnight to the photo of her parents before bed. It was the only way she could sleep well. She looked over at Dinah, who was asleep.

She was about the get comfortable on the bed when she heard a scream.

Dinah jumped on the bed, as she looked around.

"Lauren gritó," Camila explained, getting a frown from Dinah.

Being unable to speak English created a communication barrier between her and Dinah and Normani. Fortunately, Selena, Demi and Ally knew some Spanish.

Fortunately, it seemed like Lauren knew more Spanish.

The five year old stood up and looked at her younger sister. "Ven." Signaling for Dinah to follow her, both girls walked out the room and looked down the hall, where Demi and Selena were running into Lauren's room.

The newcomer was screaming and crying.

Camila looked across the hall, seeing Normani and Ally there.

"Esta bien?"

Ally shrugged.

There was a loud scream and cries.

Camila step towards the room. She peaked her head inside and saw Lauren curled up, hugging a stuffed bear. Tears were streaming down her face, as she seemed to struggle to breath.

Demi and Selena were trying to calm the girl down.

"Lolo?"

"Camila, go to bed," Demi said, signaling for the door.

"No entiendo," Camila said, shaking her head. She turned to Lauren, who was staring at her. "Como se llama?"

"Barry," Lauren whispered, staring at Camila.

"Es un buen nombre," Camila told her, pushing herself onto the bed.

Tears were still streaming down Lauren's face, but her breathing was slowing down.

"Puedo abrazarte?"

Lauren looked down at the stuffed bear. She gave a small nod. Camila grinned and hugged Lauren. The older girl leaned into her.

Demi and Selena smiled, while the other three girls were watching from the doorway.

Lauren rubbed her eyes. "Gracias," Lauren whispered, her body relaxing.

"Puedo dormir aqui?" Camila asked, looking at her foster mothers.

"If it's okay with Lauren," Selena answered, looking at her newest foster daughter.

Lauren gave a small nod, feeling comfortable with another child.

Camila grinned. "Podemos dormir aqui? Todas?"

Demi and Selena looked at each other. "Si."

Camila clapped her hands. "Voy a volver, si?"

Lauren nodded her head, and out the room ran Camila. She returned carrying many blankets and pillows, dropping them on the ground before running out to get more.

Camila sat on the ground and patted the ground. "Aqui."

All five girls laid on the ground, Lauren not laying near any of them. (Lauren didn't trust them.

But for the first time, Lauren slept peacefully.)

-

Lauren stood in the doorway, her eyes shifting around. Camila was asleep on the couch, Ally was off following Selena who was making breakfast. Normani and Dinah were watching television. Lauren, not comfortable with the other girls, chose to stand at the doorframe and watch the movie they were watching.

She froze when she realized what they were watching. She started to breath heavily, louder, as her eyes glazed over.

_"Lauren, do you know what that is?"_

_"'ion 'ing," Lauren responded, grinning at her father._

_He laughed._

_"Daddy, you Mufasa," Lauren told the man, looking up at him._

_Michael rubbed his chin while he thought. He nodded his head. "I guess I am."_

_Lauren giggled. She jumped onto his back, "Woar daddy!"_

_Michael made sure Lauren had a good grip and ran around the living room while he roared._

"You okay?"

Lauren blinked a few times, not realizing that she was crying.

"I'm fine," Lauren snapped, glaring at the girl in front of her. She turned and walked back to her bedroom.

(She didn't see the pair of brown eyes watching her every step.)

-

Dinah looked into the room. She saw Lauren sitting on the ground, staring at her closet. She didn't see her blink the whole time. She looked down at the stuffed animal in her hand before taking a step towards Lauren. The older girl turned to Dinah, her green eyes piercing through her soul.

"Hi," Dinah said, giving Lauren a wave.

The other girl just stared.

"Oh, um, do you like the Lion King? It's my favorite."

Lauren didn't answer.

"I-I thought you might like this," Dinah said, offering the other girl the stuffed Nala.

Lauren looked at it, a confused frown on her face.

"It's Nala."

Lauren's eyes snapped up to Dinah's. "I know."

Dinah pushed Nala onto Lauren's lap. The older girl gently touched the lion, her eyes glazing over. Dinah could see tears in her eyes.

"Do you want her? She's yours."

Lauren's head snapped up, a confused look on her face. "Wh-what?"

"I have Simba, you can have Nala. We can play together," Dinah said, grinning.

Lauren's eyes shifted down, as she gently touched Nala. Dinah saw a tear fall down Lauren's face.

"We can play together," Dinah offered, grinning.

"Play?"

"Yeah, you're my sister now, we get to play a lot."

Before Lauren could respond, Camila ran into the room. "Comida!"

"I know what that means, food," Dinah said, running out the room. Camila ran after her, giggling. Dinah and Camila started a race.

(Lauren stayed behind, her eyes on Nala, feeling something she never felt before.)

-

"Cupcakes, we are making cupcakes," Ally sang, while she skipped into the kitchen. Camila and Dinah were giggling as they tried to sing along with her. Normani followed behind, smiling.

Demi and Selena smiled at the four girls, before turning to the last one.

Lauren was trailing behind, her eyes downward. She stood next to the table while the other four girls climbed onto chairs, ready to do their jobs.

"Do you know how to make cupcakes?" Ally asked Lauren, who looked confused.

Lauren shook her head.

"Ally is the best helper," Dinah said, pulling the chocolate chip towards her. She grabbed a handful and shoved them into her mouth.

Lauren frowned, as she looked at the ingredients.

"Ayudar?" Camila asked, looking at the green eyed girl.

Lauren's eyes looked at the four girls. Ally looked supportive, Dinah and Camila looked excited, while Normani kept an eye on the girl. Lauren looked away.

Ally patted on the chair next to her. Lauren slowly moved onto the chair and looked into the bowls.

Ally handed Lauren an egg, placing it in her hand. Lauren looked at the egg in her hand and turned to Ally. The older girl helped her crack the egg.

Lauren got excited, as she reached for another egg. Unfortunately she grabbed it too tightly and the egg shattered in her hand.

-

Ally watched as Lauren accidentally broke the egg. The girl's eyes glazed over.

"Lauren," Ally whispered, gently touching Lauren's arm. The other girl pushed Ally, who fell back, off the chair. She let out a gasp as the impact took the air out of her lungs.

"Ally!" The mothers ran to the oldest daughter. Dinah and Camila were frozen, while Normani glared at Lauren. And Lauren stood there, shocked. She quickly got off the chair and ran away.

"I thought she liked us?" Ally whispered, looking at where Lauren ran off too.

Demi sighed. "She does. Lauren, she saw something as a kid that still hurts her. Sometimes she can't control herself."

Selena was telling Camila the same in Spanish, who looked sad.

"Is that why her mom and dad gave her away?"

Demi and Selena never explained to Ally, Normani, Dinah and Camila as to why Lauren was placed with them. [How do they tell two fives year olds, a six year old and a nine year old that their new foster sister saw her own mother assaulted and murdered?]

"Lauren's parents loved her. But something bad happened, and they passed away."

"Como?" Camila asked, after Selena explained it in Spanish.

"Someone broke in and hurt them."

"Did they hurt Lauren too?" Ally asked, frowning. She turned to look at doorway.

"No, but Lauren saw it," Demi told the girl.

"Can I talk to her?" Ally asked, moving towards the door.

Demi and Selena looked conflicted, before nodding their heads. Ally rushed to Lauren's room, where the girl was curled up with Barry.

"Lo?"

"Sorry," Lauren whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt. I know you're sad and you hurt."

Lauren looked up at Ally, her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Ally whispered, sitting next to the other girl.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I hurt. I miss my mommy and daddy."

Ally didn't respond as she pulled Lauren close. "We're your family now. If you ever get mad, tell me and I can help okay?"

Lauren didn't answer, she just leaned into Ally, her eyes closing.

Ally just hugged Lauren, making sure the girl knew she was there for her. "We're family."

-

Three weeks. Lauren had been in the foster home for three weeks and things were better than they thought. Usually, Lauren would feel the frustration from her foster parents at one month. Lauren wasn't feeling that with Demi and Selena. Lauren still had her nightmares. She still had acts of violence, but her foster parents still cared for her.

Camila, Dinah and Ally tried to include Lauren in everything they did. And Lauren finally felt like she had a family.

But Normani was still cold to her. Normani wouldn't stay in the same room with her if it was just the two of them.

It was Lauren's first day in school. Camila and Dinah were in kindergarten, Ally was in fourth grade. Lauren was going to go to first grade with Normani.

"Protect your sister," Demi told Normani, while helping her with her backpack.

Normani gave a nod, but no response.

Camila and Dinah ran to their class, excited to play with their friends. Ally stayed behind, wanting to make sure Lauren was going to be okay.

Lauren gripped the straps of her backpack tighter.

Normani turned to Lauren. She quickly turned and walked away. Lauren's heart dropped.

She turned to Selena.

"It's going to be okay."

Sighing, Lauren walked towards her classroom.

She had been in school before, but she didn't stay for the whole year, given that she moved around a lot. She was used to being the new kid.

She takes a deep breath before entering the room. She walked inside, seeing groups everywhere.

She saw a lonely chair in the back and went to sit there. She kept her eyes downward while all the other kids interacted with each other.

"Hi," she heard. She looked over to see a teacher looking at her. She crouched down so she was face-to-face with Lauren. "Why don't you go talk to the other kids? I'm sure they'll love to be your friend."

Lauren shook her head. She looked around to see Normani watching her. Lauren quickly looked away.

-

Normani watched as Lauren walked around the playground. She was hunched over, her eyes straight in the ground. She looked so defeated. Normani felt her arm being pulled. "Invite your sister," Becky said, smiling at her best friend.

Normani looked over. She saw some girls stop Lauren. Normani took a step closer, not sure what was going to happen.

Normani took off when she saw one of the girls push Lauren onto the ground. The younger girl stared up in shock, but there was some acceptance in those eyes as if she had been bullied many times before (and she had).

Normani stood in front Lauren, glaring at the other girls. "Leave her alone," Normani snapped, her hands making fists.

"Why do you care about the freak?" the other girl questioned, laughing at Lauren.

"She's my  _sister_ ," Normani told the other girl, pushing her back, "and you don't hurt my sisters."

Lauren looked shocked, as she stared up at Normani. (She always thought Normani hated her.)

The bully rolled her eyes and signaled for her friends to leave. Normani turned and offered her hand to Lauren, who took it.

"Why?"

Normani shrugged. "You're one of us now, we protect each other."

A smile appeared on Lauren's face, and it made Normani smile. "I-I thought you hated me."

Normani shook her head. "I don't hate you. You're my little sister now."

-

Lauren watched her sisters get their movie night stuff together. They were going to watch the  _Lion King_  and Lauren was excited.

Lauren had made a bond with each girl. Lauren and Dinah were all about Lion King and she even had a nickname from the youngest girl.  _Ralphie_.

Lauren and Camila would have conversations in Spanish and Lauren was trying to teach the other girl English, and succeeding.

Lauren and Ally would just sit around and cuddle. The older girl would just tell the younger girl stories about her life and school when Lauren felt angry or too sad.

And Lauren and Normani would work on their homework together and gossip.

Normani placed the popcorn on the table and sat down next to Lauren. "Excited?"

Lauren nodded her head, "Yes." She then curled up next to Normani.

Dinah and Camila carried in blankets and pillows, dropping them onto the ground. Ally skipped in with the movies. The girls all scattered in the ground (Lauren did stay closest to Normani).

The movie started, and the girls were engrossed in the film.

"Do you like it here?" Normani whispered, looking at the girl.

Lauren smiled, "Nowhere I'd rather be."

"Me too," Dinah answered.

"Me three," Ally added.

"Me four," Normani interjected.

"Me five," Camila said, with a thick accent. Three of the five girls looked so happy. Lauren looked proud.

Dinah tacked Camila in a hug, getting her to giggle. Ally joined in on the hug, followed by Normani and Lauren. They all giggled as they hugged each other.

Lauren finally had a place to call home.

-

That was how Demi and Selena found them. The five girls were curled up with each other, the movie played.

It was their little family.

 


End file.
